1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubbish bin, and more particularly to a foot sensor rubbish bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sensor rubbish bin is installed with a sensor on a lid or an outer periphery thereof, so that when the user wants to throw the rubbish into the rubbish bin, he only needs to move his hand close to the sensor, the lid of the rubbish bin will automatically open for putting of the rubbish. However, since the sensor is installed on the lid or the outer periphery of the rubbish bin, so that when a person approaches the rubbish bin but doesn't want to put the rubbish, the lid of the rubbish bin will still open, thus causing energy waste. Therefore, this conventional sensor rubbish bin doesn't comply with the requirements of environmental protection, thus needing improvements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.